1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Brief Description of Conventional Art
Semiconductor devices have been identified as a relatively important factor in the electronics industry because of their relatively small size, multifunctionality, and relatively low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may serve as storage devices for storing logic data or as logic devices for processing logic data.
Some conventional semiconductor devices include a fuse structure capable of performing various functions. However, fabricating and/or programming conventional fuse structures is relatively difficult.
Moreover, as the electronics industry becomes more highly developed, semiconductor devices including fuse structures may require increased integration, and requirements for fuse structures may become more widely varied.